


【DMC5】所爱之人（VD）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 但丁还是个小不点的时候曾相信，每到夜晚时分，会有怪物从衣橱里爬出来。但丁还相信，维吉尔比自己更加害怕这些怪物。





	【DMC5】所爱之人（VD）（NC17）

维吉尔坐在玄关的椅子上系鞋带，身边放着一摞被皮带捆起来的儿童绘本。

“今天想去哪里玩？”伊娃站在他边上，手里提着一个小小的野餐篮——里头放着双份利乐小包装的牛奶和抹了厚厚草莓酱的三明治——她看着大儿子软乎乎的小手灵活地在黑色系带中间穿梭，心里甜蜜的自豪就像灶台上正在煮的奶油浓汤一样不断冒着泡泡。

小男孩儿蓝色眼睛亮亮的：“我想先去花园里骑小马，然后再看会儿书。”

伊娃把篮子给维吉尔，她弯下腰，虽然不能用人类孩子的标准去衡量他，但是出于母性本能地关怀她还是叮嘱道：“要到阴凉的地方看哦，别弄坏眼睛。”

“嗯。”维吉尔踮起脚尖吻了吻妈妈的脸，留下一个好似被棉花糖轻拍的柔软触感。

伊娃笑着摸了摸男孩柔软的头发。接着她扭过头，对着身后的房间喊：“但丁？快一点。哥哥在等你。”

屋子里头传来另一个小男孩欢快的声音：“我马上就来，妈咪！”

维吉尔明显露出了不耐烦的表情。他一手抱着书一手提着篮子，背靠着门板，防止它被风吹上。“对了，维吉尔。”伊娃想起一件事。今早她去叫两个孩子起床的时候，发现兄弟俩又挤在一张床上了。“你怎么又和但丁睡一起了呀？”

“因为……因为但丁说他害怕柜子里的怪物。”男孩儿视线低垂，“叫我陪他的。”

伊娃点点头，维吉尔的话更加证明了母亲的猜测：柜子里的怪物……但丁总是想象力丰富的那个。她有些无奈，果然应该等上两几年再给兄弟们分床的，他们现在还没习惯自己睡呢。

下一刻，话题的主角就像炮弹一样从客厅里窜出来，他手里提着个小水桶，里头两把小铲子哐啷作响：“我来啦！”

地板刚打过蜡，伊娃真怕他跌个大跟头：“但丁，慢点，别摔跤了。”

“没事的妈咪。”但丁看见站在门边的兄长，立刻化身成牛皮糖贴了上去，“维吉尔，一起堆沙子吧~”

“不要。”另一个男孩冷冰冰地拒绝了他。

但丁蓝眼珠转得很快，他自然不会错过那捆绘本：“那你给我念故事？”

“也不要。”

“唉，你真没劲。”但丁蹦蹦跳跳地走向院子，似乎维吉尔说什么都不会影响他的好心情。维吉尔则一直等弟弟穿过大门，才从门边让开：“妈咪再见。”他冲着伊娃挥手。

“帮我照顾你的弟弟好吗，维吉尔？”

今天早上伊娃摸进孩子们的房间准备叫他们起床，打开门就看见双生子又挤在一起。维吉尔蓝色的绒毯把兄弟俩包裹成了巢穴里的雏鸟，但丁则抓着哥哥的两根手指睡得昏天黑地。她推了推他们，维吉尔先醒了。他小心地从弟弟手里抽出手，蹑手蹑脚地下床，乖乖去浴室洗漱了。在此过程中，小懒虫但丁完全没有清醒的意思。

伊娃走到窗边，两个男孩还没出院子呢又开始掐起来了：但丁正拿着铲子戳维吉尔的背，而哥哥则因为两手都拿着东西没法反抗，不过他似乎随时准备好踹弟弟一脚。

这两个小家伙，伊娃叹气。

 

但丁早已不记得当年自己和维吉尔究竟去花园里玩了什么，他甚至都回忆不起这段无足轻重的往事。

他刚完成一个委托，累得要死。不过详细来说，应该是鼎鼎大名的恶魔猎人但丁刚和维吉尔共同完成了一个委托。

维吉尔又一次把传送门直接开进DMC事务所，但丁从空间裂缝里跳回现实世界：“虽然我也很喜欢快速旅行，但是如果次次都这样，可是会错过很多乐子的，维吉尔。”

“你大可自己回来。”维吉尔并不想同弟弟多啰嗦，他径直走进楼上卧室——DMC的房间并不多，一间是尼禄的专属客房（但上头张牙舞爪写着“但丁滚开”，免不了又被维吉尔抓住了嘲笑但丁的把柄），一间被妮可征用成了工作室，剩下给他选择的空间似乎也只有但丁的卧室和客厅了。

“可是穿梭空间让我想吐。”但丁紧跟着他，比影子黏得还牢，“感觉有点像晕船。头疼耳朵疼哪里都疼——”

“那就去躺着。”维吉尔站在衣柜前换上了宽松的居家服，值得一提，他们在DMC共享的房间同儿时的格局完全一致：维吉尔的床贴着左侧的墙，但丁的则贴在右侧，窗台在床头的方向，两只衣柜分别靠着床脚。过去他们还有课桌和各种玩具柜，现在明显不需要了。

“真冷酷啊维吉尔，连给亲弟弟一个安慰的拥抱都没有吗？”

兄长沉默地盯着但丁，时间之长以至于两个画面在但丁的脑海里轮流交织，一个是维吉尔给了他想要的拥抱，一个是维吉尔用阎魔刀捅了他，好像不管哪个都挺惊悚的。但丁打了个冷颤，他缩起肩膀：“行了行了，我先睡会儿。”

维吉尔下楼给自己倒了一杯水。

为了重新修缮DMC，兄弟俩近两个月接的委托可能比但丁开店以来的总和还要多。成效也非常显著：水管里不再发出空响或者流出奇怪颜色的不明液体；电灯能正常工作，还不用担心同时使用微波炉与唱片机的时候保险丝会爆炸；但丁吃剩的披萨上也不会有恶心的虫子爬来爬去……维吉尔坐在沙发上，开始给茶几上堆成山的文件分类。

等男人整理完所有的信件已经到了后半夜。在成堆的委托里还夹着一张尼禄寄来的明信片。没有亲昵的问候，年轻人公事公办地告诉父亲和叔叔，自己下个月初要同姬莉叶还有妮可来他们这儿小住几日。维吉尔把明信片放在餐桌最显眼的位置，接着他上了楼。

路灯微弱的黄光把树影投在窗帘上，像一只只张牙舞爪的枯朽手骨。

但丁小时候总异想天开。他不可救药地认为晚上会出现怪物，而黑漆漆的衣橱是它们的藏身之所，他还不止一次问维吉尔：“要是怪物趁我睡着的时候把我抓走，你会不会救我？”维吉尔从来都不信会有这种事，爸爸不是把魔界之门给封印起来了吗？哪里来的怪物？可每到晚上，伴随着弟弟的呼吸声，维吉尔却感觉恐惧从脚后的衣柜蔓延进被子里。他紧紧抓着被子，视线不断在衣柜与但丁的床铺之间漫游。

他不害怕怪物，可要是这些东西真的趁着他睡熟的时候把但丁带走怎么办？

妈妈总说要照顾好弟弟。

虽然只是几秒钟的差距，他依旧是哥哥。维吉尔思前想后，终于找到了一个作为小孩子能想出来到的最好办法：他把蓝色绒毯披在肩头，躺到但丁的身边，再用毯子把他们都盖住。但丁贴着墙，维吉尔睡在外侧。这样就算怪物出来也得过自己这一关。仰躺着的年幼兄长暗自盘算。他侧过头，在黑暗中，维吉尔也能看清弟弟小脸的轮廓，雪白头发还有同色的长睫毛。

幼弟暖洋洋的体温很快就将小绒毯里头给填满了，维吉尔也困得眼皮打架，他迷迷糊糊地想：但丁这家伙，果然还是睡着的时候比较乖。

现在，但丁躺在DMC的床上，树影扭曲的手爪在他身上晃动。男人身体侧卧，背脊靠在墙上，双腿微微蜷缩，硬是把单人床留出了半个人的空隙。维吉尔自然而然地坐在床沿——这点空隙并不能使他像小时候那般躺在但丁身边。年长男人微斜着脑袋。

记忆是一颗圆糖，无论多么小心地舔舐甜蜜，都会使糖块变得越来越小，上头的图案也愈发晦暗不清。对于胞弟软绵绵时期的片段已经完全模糊，维吉尔凝视着这张熟悉的脸，想从中看出些过往存在过的痕迹。

他失败了。

维吉尔为自己的行为感到可笑——现在的但丁都可以把“衣橱里的怪物”当飞镖靶子玩，自己也没有继续照顾他的必要，将儿时的习惯放至现在，也太不合时宜了。男人起身正准备回到自己的床上，一条不请自来的胳膊阻挡了他的去路。

“没睡着？”

那条手臂挂在维吉尔的腰间，手毫不客气地钻进衣摆下面，手指收拢，有一下没一下地捏着男人结实的腹肌：“你弄那么大动静谁睡得着。”手的主人兀自玩了一会儿，很快又失去了兴趣，温暖的手掌开始贴着维吉尔的皮肤游走。拇指指节弯曲，粗糙指腹勾住维吉尔的肚脐边缘，其余的手指则划着圈，将兄长并不柔软的下腹毛发缠绕其上。

维吉尔并没有赶开但丁不规矩的爪子：“你以前倒是睡得和猪一样死，连妈咪都叫不醒。”

“那是以前。现在伟大的恶魔猎人需要随时随地保持警惕。”但丁回答，“我以前的确睡眠质量很好。可就算如此我也知道，某个胆小鬼哥哥会时不时会爬我的床。”

“你说什么？”

“哦，维吉尔，别不好意思。我知道你对妈咪撒谎了，‘是但丁害怕衣柜里的怪物’。”他的胞弟捏着嗓子，那声音听起来欠打得要命，“难道真正害怕怪物的人不是你吗？”

“怎么可能？”维吉尔感觉他太阳穴附近的神经跳速有些加快，可但丁还在不依不饶地同他胡搅蛮缠。

“但是妈咪对你的话深信不疑。诚实的维吉尔竟然撒谎败坏但丁的名誉。”悉悉索索的声音在男人背后响起，但丁从床上坐了起来，他还是保持着一只手猛吃维吉尔豆腐的姿势，把下巴搁在兄长肩头：“你得补偿我。”

“好啊。”

但丁本以为自己会得到一记肘击，他绷着背脊，保持着随时方便躲闪的姿势。却没想到平时总绷着脸的哥哥竟然那么好说话，正纳闷着呢，维吉尔抓住但丁在衣服里头到处点火的手腕，朝下身一扯。

“喂喂喂，维吉尔……”但丁像被烫到一样，手不由地直往后缩，奈何被另一个人牢牢地攒住了。他幼稚地噘起嘴瞪着他哥。维吉尔的脸上保持着一抹微笑——但丁看着只觉得汗毛倒竖——那微笑，笑得如此精确、节制而嘲讽。

维吉尔抓着但丁的脚踝把他从被窝里拔出来，看着胞弟因为脑后的撞击而疼得眯着眼睛，对自己力道的控制颇为满意。

就算流着恶魔的血脉，脑袋磕在水泥墙上也是实打实得疼。

“很痛啊，混账老哥。”

“我看你倒是挺喜欢的。”维吉尔的口气就和“今天天气不错”一般淡然。他甩开但丁的脚，先脱了弟弟的裤子和上衣，连带还有自己的，把它们丢到身后的床上。

但丁扯起嘴角，在银白色发丝的遮掩下，维吉尔只能看见男人的右眼。但丁换了一个比较舒服的姿势，将背脊依靠在墙上。对于一张单人行军床而言，要容纳两个高大男人似乎有些太过牵强，造成的结果就是但丁的两条长腿无处可放。他的眼神在维吉尔饱满的胸脯上巡视一番，最后毫不客气地屈起膝盖，将脚踩在他哥的胸口，大脚趾还有些恶意地低着对方乳尖，颇有些挑衅的气势：“可别随便决定我的喜好。”

但丁故意而为的粗鲁举动使他的私处毫无遮掩地暴露在维吉尔眼前，兄长只是掰开了他不规矩的脚，对于别的熟视无睹，甚至没有说教他。维吉尔把手指凑到但丁嘴边：“舔湿点，但丁。”

“有必要吗？你以前可从来不和我玩这一套。”维吉尔的字典里可没有温柔二字，在但丁有限的记忆里，血与伤口才是他们之间最永恒的语言。如果失去这两味调味剂，一切便显得有些突兀和诡异了。虽然心底不断有疑问冒出来，但丁还是顺从地张开嘴，衔住了维吉尔那两根常年握刀的手指。

维吉尔有戴露指手套的习惯，可这也不能阻止一层又一层的硬茧堆积在他的指关节下方。但丁卷着舌头，不厌其烦地舔着那有些坚硬的皮肤，齐整的牙齿叼住兄长手指，在维吉尔的指根处左右磨动，试图将茧子捣鼓得更加柔软些。

维吉尔眉头紧紧皱在一起，在英俊的脸上留下几道化不开的阴影。手指上温热的触感时轻时重，他的胞弟总有把“要求”变成另一项娱乐的本事。兄长也懒得同玩心大起的但丁再废口舌，他的两指向前按压住弟弟的舌根，指甲盖擦过扁桃体的垂肉，指蹼与男人的唇角严丝合缝地贴在一起。很快，年长男人便满意地触摸到到大量湿润的液体在软热的口腔里汇集成湖泊。

但丁不敢置信地睁大眼睛，一股呕吐的冲动笼罩着他，喉头不断蠕动，想把维吉尔的手指推出去，可是男人仍旧毫无恻隐之心地用力压着；粉色的浪潮一波波地拍打在面庞上，直到皮肤定格成漂亮的深粉色；泪水不受控制地自眼眶底部涌出，似有道道淡蓝色细浪波纹在眼球表面飘动，但丁有些痛苦地快速眨眼，试图把它们请回眼睛里。

可能只有短短的十秒钟，但丁却觉得漫长得过分，甚至能同维吉尔消失的日子相提并论。就在他准备直接报复维吉尔，把胃里仅存的酸液吐到对方身上时，兄长终于大发慈悲地抽出了手指。

尚未来得及吞咽下去的唾液呛进气管，弄得但丁大声咳嗽起来。浅色的嘴唇不断开合，上头笼罩着一层湿润的光泽，津液沿着嘴角蜿蜒成透明的薄膜。但丁深深吸了一口气，抬眼瞪向维吉尔，只可惜潮红的眼眶让他在气势上就输了一大截：“就算是恶魔混血，也是有咽反射的！”

“我现在知道了。”维吉尔的声音一如往常那样不温不火，仿佛世间没有什么事可以剥落他贵族般的高傲皮囊。兄长摩擦着那两根刚才还停留在但丁嘴里的手指，唾液凝聚的水珠正在地心引力的作用下顺着修长指骨向下坠落：“希望你已经做好准备了。”

但丁夸张地打了一个哈欠：“还准备继续说废话吗，维吉尔？要是你不准备开始，那我就去继续睡了。”

“你可以试试看。”他的兄长笑得愉快，但丁脑子里突然警铃大作。他做事总是不计后果，愚蠢地挑衅不该挑衅的人或者恶魔，虽然以前那些小角色但丁都能轻松搞定，只可惜眼前的这位绝对有本事让他明白后悔这个词到底该怎么拼写。

话音刚落，维吉尔就握住但丁微垂的性器，把那半软不硬的玩意儿抬起来，眼神示意胞弟自己伸手握住。但丁自是不敢怠慢，他刚抚上自己的阴茎，兄长湿透的手指立刻蛮横地挤进自己的体内，模仿着做爱的姿势，缓慢地前后抽插起来。

维吉尔手上的硬茧刮刺着甬道的软肉，麻痒与疼痛从身体内部扭转绞合，经由穴口时带起火辣辣的热度。但丁有些难耐地在床上扭动，一股滚烫的热流从左胸开始，行经像海潮般起伏腹部肌理，微微抽搐的小腹，凝结在身后难以言说的部位。他的身体不由自主地下滑，靠着脖子与后脑勺支撑着弯曲的腰背，本就屈起的双腿最大限度地向两边分开，那令人类与恶魔都嫉妒的体力，在兄长修长的手里开始一点点消失殆尽。

手指又增加了一根，但丁半张着嘴，还没有来得及干透的唾液在唇瓣之中织出几条晶莹的丝线。他一边抬起潮湿的眼睛看着维吉尔，如果是别人，自然无法从维吉尔那双比金属还要冷淡的双眼里瞧出什么感情起伏，可是但丁就能读懂那家伙埋藏在冰山之下的每一个眉眼神情；一边极尽所能地上下抚慰着自己——像在肮脏包间里的廉价脱衣女郎，主动在客人的面前搔首弄姿——薄薄的皮肤在手掌中被拉扯得发红，被挤压着，湿漉漉的清液从顶部的小洞泌出，把顶端弄得湿亮一片。手心里的性器又硬又热，好似触摸着一杆刚刚子弹离膛的老式步枪。但丁不断用手指玩弄自己冠状沟额凹槽，指甲刮骚的刺激使他感觉良好，就差发出舒服的呻吟了，噢，这不对，他的确发出了呻吟，只不过被一个名字巧妙地替换了。

“维吉尔。”但丁的声音裹在欲望的雾气里，听起来朦朦胧胧。他反复地呢喃着，似乎光是念叨这个单词就能给恶魔猎人带来无限的精神支柱。在一声高过一声的呼唤中，喷涌而出的涨溢感在下腹蠢蠢欲动，但丁赶忙用拇指堵住顶端。虽然箭在弦上，但此刻他也不想在维吉尔面前丢脸。

黑暗无法妨碍维吉尔把但丁的举动悉数收进眼底：幼弟看着已不再像以前那般清亮颀长，结实肌肉从曾经稚嫩的身体底下羽化而出，时间的印痕将但丁血液里属于人类的那部分酿的愈发香醇与美妙。他之于他依旧有着无法言喻的吸引力，甚至就连那恼人的邋遢胡渣和碍事的刘海，也在情欲的蒸腾下变得可爱起来。维吉尔片刻不停地玩弄着弟弟渐渐软化的入口，空闲的手则温柔地爱抚起男人大腿内侧光滑的皮肤。他自然也是明白当年决绝地一跃和流血的手掌都是不可推卸的催化剂，不过就目前的结果而言，他并不觉得自责，至少在大部分时间里，他并不会产生这个念头。

维吉尔抽出手指，无比自然地将指头上的汁液涂抹在但丁的腿根。但丁翻了个白眼，刚想对兄长的洁癖行为发表一番长篇大论，下一秒某个熟悉得过分的硬物便抵上了穴口。但丁身形僵硬，连呼吸都变得越发缓慢。一个名为期许的气球，正在他的心口慢慢地膨胀，他嘴里发干，条件反射地吞咽起唾沫来，可仍旧无法缓解的感觉。他好像回到了童年时代，追逐着哥哥，在夏日午后最毒辣的阳光里，沿长长的坡道一路跑回家。但丁永远也无法摆脱的回忆。

扎手的银发乱糟糟散在男人的额头与眼前，似一块揉皱的遮帘，湛蓝眼睛从细碎缝隙里露出点点荧光，喘息声在安静的房间里显得无比吵闹，但丁用力地想要平复呼吸，却不曾想脸上急切又带点恳求的表情看起来无比脆弱——这个词向来与强大的恶魔猎人无缘。

维吉尔脑子里有根事关但丁，并时时刻刻抽紧的神经突然断了。于是，但丁得到了今天的第一个吻。

严格来说，仅仅只是唇瓣相接的触碰并不能算作吻。

但丁对这个浅尝即止的轻触并不满意，他张开嘴，就在湿漉漉的舌头舔舐上维吉尔唇缝的同时，兄长腰部用力，把硬热的性器完全沉入但丁的身体之中。

“呃……”一刺到底的压迫感刺激得但丁发出一声闷哼。

先前的润滑至少还有些用处，但丁暗自庆幸，即使肌肉强行撑开依旧疼得他两眼发黑，待到黑雾散去，他终究没有闻到血腥味。

真是难得。真是陌生。

血液凝固了，心脏缄默着，反而事关维吉尔的一切如潮水般涌进意识中，变成了一枚枚精巧的齿轮，它们搁置在骨血之中，转动着，让但丁僵硬的身体再次有了活着的感觉。

但丁自己也搞不清楚这奇怪的反应是因为太难受了，还是正相反。他的头发与肩胛在墙皮上滑落，发出悉悉索索的响动。维吉尔拉扯起但丁的身体，将男人的双腿悬空拉高，架在自己的腰侧，胞弟两条紧实的大腿立刻和蛇一样环住维吉尔的腰部。兄长稍作停顿，开始照着自己的节奏律动起来。

但丁手指弯曲，牢牢地抓着床单，行军床的弹簧在男人的手下痛苦得嘎吱直响。忍受着那缓慢进行地进入和抽出，难耐的渴望很快就转变成小小的愤恨，但丁开始摆动起腰肢，以追求对自己身体以及对欢愉的掌控，让坚硬滚烫的性器尽可能快些摩擦体内的敏感点，粗暴地撞击舒缓深处汹涌的热潮。体内的欲望又明显涨大了些许，但丁暗自得意，可是维吉尔却在下一刻用力卡住男人的胯骨，让所有的小动作都失去了意义。兄长故意放慢了速度，每次总是差了那么一点。

“维吉尔，”但丁的发音断断续续，“你想弄死我就直说吧？”

被叫到名字的男人发出一丝轻笑。那笑声比流星还要转瞬即逝：“你有那么容易弄死吗？”

但丁控制不住地呻吟起来，维吉尔笑容的破坏力比他最糟糕的性幻想还要大上数十倍。但丁只觉得下腹因为再次涌起的热流而酸胀，他着迷地盯着兄长短暂地露出那口洁白的牙齿，能做的只有不停地收缩肠壁，爱抚那连恶魔都能灼伤的温度。“这和你之前说的可不一样。”但丁将手掌覆盖上维吉尔因为发力而紧绷的小臂，指尖沿着肌理不断滑动，“你答应说这是一次，”他顿了顿，甚至没注意到自己露出了儿时惯有的撒娇模样，“补偿。”

“当然。但丁，要有耐心。”维吉尔又朝弟弟扬起嘴角。

但丁想，现在的维吉尔的确比以前更喜欢笑了，可在那一刹那他很快就发现有什么不对劲的地方：隐隐约约的蓝色光芒正从维吉尔皮肤下面透出来，那些光芒如同面纱般一瞬间就把兄长的身体包住，魔力洪流到达顶点时爆开的光晕迫使但丁本能地合上眼睛：“天啊，维。”他还是晚了一步。强光停留在苍蓝色的虹膜上，就算流着一半恶魔的血统，同类散发出的刺眼光芒仍然能让但丁陷入短暂的暴盲状态。而在黑暗中，体内的触感反而更加直观：狭窄的甬道被比先前更加粗大的异物从内里撑开，维吉尔的性器因为魔人化而变形——柱身上缠绕着极其细小的鳞片状物质，当维吉尔朝深处插入的时候，这些小鳞片圆滑柔软的边缘好似舒展的花瓣，一片片地张开，恶劣地搔弄着极度充血敏感的内壁。而当男人抽离时，所有鳞片又整齐地贴服着柱身，仿佛从来没有存在过一样。

斯巴达长子的真魔人形态舍弃了属于人类柔软的肉体，身上突出的硬皮组织坚硬无比。但丁的大腿内侧紧紧夹着维吉尔腰胯棱角分明的护铠鳞片，它们几乎要嵌进男人身体里去了，可但丁却毫不在乎。一双带着勾爪的大手小心地托起兄弟的臀部，粗糙又巨大的东西挤进床板与背脊之间，将但丁的身体抬起，直到冰凉的锥形贴在他的脸侧时，但丁才反应过来，背后有力支撑是来源于兄长的尾巴。

维吉尔的一举一动牵动着但丁的肌肉。深埋内部的性器已经顶进了前所未有的深度，就算视线尚未恢复，但丁都可以想象自己的后面是怎么一个糟糕的状态，还有他可怜的、被维吉尔撑到突起的小腹……他本该配合兄弟一同变身，人类的躯体脆弱易碎，但被完全撑满的晕眩如同一把锋利的尖刀，在他已经有些神志不清的脑袋里搅动，让他忘记了如何驱使自己的身体，忘记了一切。皮肤底下无比炙热的温度占据了意识，四肢乏力，在痛苦与欢愉间浮沉，甚至产生了被深深爱着的错觉。快意成了某种柔软的透明液体，争先恐后从每个毛孔里渗透而出，但丁无法控制地张着嘴，拼命地呼吸房间里稀薄的空气，却只感受到了维吉尔身上蓬勃的魔力气息在鼻腔里游走。同兄长的每一次交锋与死亡边缘的舞蹈立刻驱散了混沌，在但丁脑海里清晰地盘旋。荷尔蒙与肾上腺素对恶魔有没有用但丁不知道，可是之于他却是立竿见影。

维吉尔缓慢地抽动了几次，本想让但丁再适应一会儿，却不料他的兄弟立刻缴械投了降。痉挛的内壁有节奏地舒张收紧，绞着巨大的入侵者，在毫不放松的压迫感之下，白色汁液瞬间填满了但丁虚虚握住阴茎的指缝，还有不少拇指没有挡住的液体飞溅在了男人苍白微鼓的腹部。不得不说维吉尔的尾巴像一条温柔的臂膀，它抵着怀中人的脊椎，又在后颈的地方弯曲成舒适的枕头。让几乎已经脱力的但丁软倒在上面。

笼罩着视线的薄雾终于散去，但丁开始慢慢地吐气，即便是如此细小的举动，仍旧拉扯到身体的各处肌肉，柔嫩内壁挤压着体内的硬物，使得那原本几乎已经消散的快感又再度鲜活起来。终于维吉尔的轮廓再次出现在他的眼前，两排无比锐利的尖齿占据了男人面部很大一部分，明亮的蓝色火焰从每一块鳞甲下面透出来，巨大翅膀几乎遮蔽了整个房间，上头闪烁着神秘的线状花纹。他们谁都没有动，一直彼此相望。

但丁突然咯咯笑起来。我的脑子肯定不正常了。他暗骂自己，却无法停止笑意：“瞧瞧你现在这个样子。真像柜子里跑出来的怪物。”

真魔人化的维吉尔根本无法看出表情变化，可但丁却知道他的兄长现在一定在皱眉：“你儿时的噩梦实现了。”他的声音如阎魔刀划开空气，带着粗粝无比的金属质感。

“并不是噩梦，亲爱的老哥。”但丁抬起粘满精液的手指，颤抖着在维吉尔胸口凹陷的蓝色沟槽里轻轻画着旋，苍蓝色火焰绕在他的皮肤上，并没有疼痛的灼烧，更像是月亮微凉的晕芒，“我简直爱死了。”但丁说完，耳廓透着一丝绯红，像再也无法忍耐般，先是一下下缓慢蹭着、试探一样地撩拨，再次款款扭动起腰，让巨大的阴茎把自己送上迷乱的高潮。他的兄长自然乐意满足他，在高高低低地颤音中，维吉尔分辨出但丁几不可闻，停留在舌尖荡漾的细碎话语，他说：如果是被你这怪物带走的话，我倒是十分乐意。

之后的记忆明显出现了不连贯的断层。

疯狂而饥渴的欲望烧灼着但丁，使他在甜蜜又泥泞的梦境中翻滚，迎来一次又一次的喷发，直到最后只能射出稀薄的精水；而在肚腹里，却堆积着数量可观的浊液。只有亲身经历过，但丁才明白那些生长在维吉尔阴茎上的鳞片的存在意义，它们是成簇的挡板，将附着于内壁的液体尽可能推进最深处。“嗯……”但丁无意识地喊叫着，他毫不怀疑自己就连胃里都灌满了维吉尔的精液，下一秒又有不少液体被推进肠道中，双腿无助的痉挛持续了很长时间，但丁彻底丧失了对身体的掌控，在一声比一声高亢的呻吟中，一阵极致的快意将他抛上了欲海的顶点。

维吉尔抱着但丁躺回属于自己的那张床上。

弟弟的行军床早在他们两个身下变成一堆破碎的垃圾。维吉尔解除了魔化，性器从但丁过度使用的后穴里滑了出来，被堵在男人体内的大量白液也随着维吉尔的动作而涌出，沾染着体温的液体毫无章法地肆意流淌过两人交叠的肢体上，空气里弥漫着一股情事过后的苦杏仁味。

维吉尔的手从但丁发红的臀瓣抚上，慢慢移入臀缝之中，轻触着胞弟被操得充血发肿的后穴，那本窄小的入口大张着，摸起来又湿又滑，在但丁明明已经毫无力气的时候，仍旧条件反射地抽插痉挛着，想绞住一切进入体内的玩意儿，并把它们深深吞下。

“但丁。”他呼唤着对方的名字，结果仅仅得到几声软绵绵的哼哼作为回应。

他们身上黏糊糊的。

放在平时，维吉尔铁定会把但丁丢到一旁，去浴室清理干净。可是今天但丁懒散的气质也影响到了他。维吉尔用手臂紧紧搂着已经神志不清的但丁，防止趴在身上的他从床上跌下去，两张汗湿的胸膛贴得严丝合缝，连同两颗同源而生的心一起，一下又一下地在皮肤下鼓动。但丁抱起来暖洋洋的，潮湿的银发间，散发出维吉尔无比熟悉的气息，仿佛兄弟俩小时候挤一张床蜷缩而眠的日子从未远离。

维吉尔闭上眼睛。

 

※※※

 

“……怎……睡……会流口水……”

但丁睡得迷迷糊糊，根本没有听清那人说了什么。他蹭了蹭脸，准备再睡一会儿，顿觉有人恶狠狠地掐了他的腰。恶魔猎人猛地睁开眼睛，因为动作幅度之大，视线尚未完全对焦。等画面逐渐清晰后，迎接他的是维吉尔面无表情的脸。

但丁转了转眼珠，这才发现自己亮晶晶的唾液已经在维吉尔的侧颈上画出了一条长长的河川。

“你的警惕性也不过如此。”维吉尔挑着眉毛，他推了推胞弟，示意对方快点从自己身上滚下去。

但丁可不是那么乖乖听话的主，他盯着自己的杰作，非但没有红着脸销毁证据，还故意用舌头描绘出了另一条支流：“这不是有你在嘛，哥哥。”随后他又想想起来什么似的，反问道，“难道你会因为这种小事而停止爱我？”

当但丁满意地看见维吉尔露出了明显是被恶心到的表情后，立刻爆发出一阵无比欠扁的大笑。

 

无聊的兄弟拌嘴大赛随后展开，话语变成了球网上的球，在两人之间左来右往。待他们终于把自己收拾妥当后，如何拯救宛如狂风过境的房间变成了下一项命题。

斯巴达兄弟坐在饭桌前，但丁拿起尼禄寄来的明信片前后翻了翻，又把它抛回桌上：“我们得去一次家具店。”他说，“不许用阎魔刀，就这样走过去。”还没等维吉尔发表意见，但丁随后补充了一句，“拜托维吉尔，时空穿梭让我想吐。”

维吉尔用沉默来应对但丁愚蠢而缺乏效率的提议。当哥哥的自然明白，弟弟真正的理由才不是身体不适，他只不过是想找个充分的理由光顾每一家路边甜品店而已。

但丁把维吉尔的无言当做了默认，他很快又补充道：“对了，卧室还得定做个门牌。上面就写‘尼禄免进’怎么样。”

维吉尔平静地看了但丁一眼：“一定要那么幼稚地同年轻人较劲吗？”

“不。我只是怕他毫无心理准备推门进来，结果看见亲爱的叔叔和混账老爹的房间里竟然有一张双人床。”但丁漫不经心地瞥了瞥哥哥，“那小子脾气有多糟糕，你是领教过的。”

维吉尔没有说话，视线落在明信片背面印着的风景画上，再抬头时，他微眯的蓝眼睛里含满了笑意。

 

END

 


End file.
